


doing them a favor

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Stevonnie takes things into their own hands (literally). And then they unfuse.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 186
Collections: Anonymous





	doing them a favor

_I shouldn’t,_ Stevonnie thought, sitting on Steven’s bed. Connie had come over that day, and the two of them hadn’t fused because of danger, or because of an accidentally dance session, but simply because they’d wanted to. And now Stevonnie was here, sitting in Steven’s bed, feeling torn.

 _But I want to._ Stevonnie’s hands fisted in the sheets beneath them as they stared across the room, at Steven’s TV. It was off. They could see their reflection in it. Shorter hair than they’d had in the past, because Connie had cut her hair. Puffy like always, thanks to Steven.

“It’s my body,” Stevonnie said aloud. Because it was _true_. Sure, they were made up of Steven and Connie, but they were still their own person. They had experiences that belonged solely to them, just like Steven and Connie had their own experiences. And surely, Stevonnie wouldn’t want this if some part of both of them didn’t want it too?

 _Steven will be embarrassed,_ Stevonnie rationalizes, because they know it’s true. He’s outgoing, sure, but he’s also pretty shy. About stuff like this, anyway. Connie will probably be embarrassed too. But maybe the two of them will thank Stevonnie for this. And if they don’t, they can just decide that it was Stevonnie’s own decision. That they had nothing to do with it.

With a huff, Stevonnie throws themself back on the bed, settling against the pillows. They haven’t heard the gems all day. They’re probably doing their own things in the temple, or else hanging out at Little Homeworld.

Stevonnie’s alone. Or, as alone as they ever can be.

 _Fuck it,_ they think, and then they’re unbuttoning their jeans and shoving their hand into their pants.

The first time Steven and Connie had ever fused, Stevonnie had been embarrassed about this. Coming from them, obviously. Because they were two different people, with two different things that were private to them, which they’d realized they were sharing. But, for Stevonnie, it was natural. It was them.

And, wow, it felt great.

Stevonnie stared at the ceiling, flushed, and shoved their pants down over their hips.

A penis, which was smaller than Steven’s, and a vagina, which couldn’t self-lubricate as well as Connie’s could.

Stevonnie stroked themself, feeling their breath catch in their chest. Their hand snuck up under their two shirts, reaching for a nipple, because Connie’s were sensitive. _Sorry,_ Stevonnie thought absently, realizing that when they unfused, both Steven and Connie would likely remember that thought.

They squeezed and rubbed anyway, bucking up into their fist.

Really, they were doing those two a favor. Stevonnie only worked so well as a fusion because of their compatibility anyway. Plus, they’d already kissed quite a few times before now, even if it’d never gotten too heavy, and neither of them had broached the topic of sex.

Again, Stevonnie was doing them a favor. This way, Connie wouldn’t have to feel guilty, because her parents definitely didn’t approve of sex before marriage. And Steven wouldn’t have to worry about doing something wrong, or not being able to pleasure Connie just right, because Stevonnie was doing a great job of it themself.

Plus, it wasn’t like the both of them hadn’t thought about it before. 

“Oh,” Stevonnie gasped, squeezing tighter as they thrusted into their fist. Okay, yeah, too many clothes. They sat up, yanking off their shirts before laying back down and wiggling out of their jeans. Naked in Steven’s bed, they laid there, one hand pinching their nipple as the other started to stroke themself more quickly, their mouth falling open. Part of them wished that both of their hands could be replaced with mouths, because they felt sure that the warmth and wetness of the sensation would feel ten times better, but they’d never want anyone else to do this to them. Not when they were already complete by themself.

“Fuck,” Stevonnie cursed — more Connie than Steven, because he rarely allowed himself such obscenities — and bucked into their fist with a gasp. They were so close. Only a couple more strokes. They just need a _little_ more…

They abandoned their nipple, reaching down and plunging their fingers inside themself. Yes, warm and wet and _right there_ — “Ah!”

They could feel it building up, cresting, and then they were coming, spunk covering their abdomen as they clenched around their fingers, quivering and trembling and rocking up against them.

Oh, God. Why had they never done this before?

They cleaned up with a tissue before crawling under the comforter and laying back with a sigh, a grin wide on their face. Yeah, that definitely felt good. They closed their eyes, feeling soft and at ease and… drifting…

Stevonnie split apart, and Steven and Connie were there, laying under the blankets, completely naked.

“Oh. My God,” Connie whispered, pulling the blankets up all the way to her neck. Her nipples were sore. What the fuck.

Steven was laying beside her, staring at the ceiling with wide eyes, his face the reddest she’d ever seen it.

“I can’t believe they did that,” he whispered. “I—“ he swallowed. “Oh my God,” he echoed her.

It was then that she realized she could feel his shoulder against her elbow. They were that close. And they were _naked_.

“Um,” Connie says. In the back of her mind, she can remember what it was like to hold his penis. The way it felt in her hand, the way those fingers, larger than she was used to, felt _inside of her_. 

Slowly, Steven turns his head to look at her. Connie looks back, and they’re both red in the face, both mortified and maybe a little giddy. Maybe a little turned on.

Steven turns on his side, facing her completely, and then his hand comes and settles against her hip. “Is this okay?” he whispers.

Shakily, Connie nods. And then Steven’s hand slides up, and it slows down before it reaches her breast, nervous, but she doesn’t stop him, and he continues. His hands are softer, slower, more careful than Stevonnie’s. Less assured. But they, too, find her nipples. He brushes over one with a thumb and Connie’s eyes flutter shut, her mouth falling open.

“Oh,” Steven says, and Connie’s embarrassed, he’s totally watching her, but then he pinches his thumb and forefinger together and Connie’s chest arches into his touch, her breath stuttering in her throat. “They were right,” he says reverently. “You are sensitive.”

“You felt it,” Connie retaliates, embarrassed, and Steven reaches up and tugs the comforter down, exposing her chest. Yep, she’s blushing half way down her sternum. Steven just stares, amazed, and he does what Stevonnie couldn’t — he brings his mouth to her nipple, and it’s not warm, it’s _hot_ — Connie gasps, her hand flying to the back of his head as his tongue twirls around it, his teeth scraping against it.

Connie moans when he sucks it into his mouth, and his now free hand slides down her stomach. He stops right below her navel, obviously questioning, and Connie bucks her hips upward, encouraging.

“You can really go again?” Steven asks, pulling up. He’s entranced. Curious and excited. “So soon?”

“Yeah. You can’t?”

Steven shakes his head. “It… takes a while.”

Connie shrugs. “I can, like. A couple times in a row.”

Steven’s eyes widen. “That’s insane,” he says, and then his fingers are finally there, skimming over her clit and sinking lower, searching.

Connie grabs his wrist and pulls his fingers back up. Steven frowns, confused.

“Isn’t that what Stevonnie did?”

“Yeah,” Connie says. “But they didn’t have one of these.” She presses down with Steven’s fingers, and he follows her lead, letting her move his hand in a circle motion before picking it up all on his own. Connie drops her hands, fisting them in the sheets by her sides, and Steven continues, watching her.

Connie’s grinding into his fingers, unable to help it, and he starts to speed up. His fingers are wet, because she’s wet, and he doesn’t seem grossed out or anything. Just… reverent. And he’s getting faster and faster, probably because he can see what he’s doing to Connie, how he’s tearing her to pieces.

He ends up grabbing her thigh, pulling her more open, and his fingers are flying over her, rapid and wet and—

“Oh!” Connie gasps, before arching into him, shaking, trembling, whimpering. Steven slows down and then stops, his mouth hanging open.

“Did you just…?”

“Yeah,” Connie says, embarrassed now. 

“You are so beautiful,” he says, crawling back up the bed and collapsing beside her. He holds his hand up, staring at it, and Connie absolutely turns into a tomato when he spreads his fingers.

“Stop looking at it,” she squeaks, and he mutters an apology, wiping it on his sheets. _Boys_ , she thinks, somewhat fondly.

“Well,” Steven mutters. “I guess Stevonnie really did do us a favor.”

Connie rolls over, burying her face in Steven’s chest. He may be right, but that doesn’t make it any less embarrassing.


End file.
